sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Venin the Spider
General Attributes Venin has the ability to weave her webs in a very specific way in where they can display an illusion to her victims and trick them into walking into her trap. Her webs are structurally very large in length and width and often appear as something vast like a meadow or a lake or whatever the target may find remotely appealing. Though when the victim is ensnared into her web the illusion literally melts away like ice revealing a cluster of silver webs and darkness in its background. Venin consumes her prey like any other spider would, but doesn't normally devour her victims instantly, instead she takes on a more civilized and passive approach and asks them questions about their lives and will sometimes even request stories to be told from them. Naturally she is very curious and socially-developed which commonly leads her victims into a false sense of morality and they convey their stories to her. Venin is well-known for her peculiar interests in her victim's lives and typically chooses to know more about them before she consumes them, except she usually speaks with such a quiet and innocent voice that the target begins to believe she will not harm them in any way...until the very end. Personality As was clarified in the General Attributes section, Venin is very curious and rather socially inviting for someone of her quaint stature. Though evil, she has a tendency to give off a very relaxing aura and hardly ever raises her tone. She often ask her victims harmless questions about their lives and past experiences possibly due to her constant isolation from the real world. Venin lives in the Shadow Realm, a different dimension that consists of nothing but darkness and her only passage to any of the other dimensions, such as Mobius (her personal favorite), is through the webs that she spins, in where the targets unfortunate enough to get trapped in them enter her dimension. She has also proven to be rather deceitful, if her victims request permission to leave she will usually lie to them and inform them that she will grant them access back to their world as soon as they tell her more about themselves, and she does so in a very innocent manner so that the target will believe her. Background Venin doesn't have her own access to the multiple dimensions she captures her victims from, only her webs are able to do this. however, those with magical capabilities like Siren/Yvette are able to enter "her" dimension and pay her visits. Venin is Yvette's oldest acquaintance and one of the few she has no intention whatsoever to devour. But Venin does enjoy the numerous stories Yvette tells her about the outside world and it didn't take much effort to convince the spider in becoming a memeber of the The Dark Carnival, despite that she cannot "physically" be present in Yvette's world her webs, on the other hand, can. They are infamous for their potential to cast illusions and serve the purpose primarily of a "green screen" revealing spectacular background effects during carnival shows, this is usually where she catches alot of her victims as well. History (will add later) Category:Spiders Category:Females Category:Evil